Maybe I Don't Want You to Go
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Someone does try to stop Lucy from leaving The Palm Woods. It's just not who Lucy hoped would try to stop her. One thing leads to another, and soon current girlfriends, ex-girlfriends, and best friends are involved. One thing is for sure; things are bound to become a mess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: After watching "Big Time Babysitting," there was one plot hole that I just had to address. Hence this story. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Big Time Rush. Just saying…**

**Maybe I Don't Want You to Go**

The elevator door dinged. Lucy Stone had a box stuffed under one armpit, and was wheeling her suitcase behind her with her other hand. She said that if she didn't hear from Kendall by tonight, she would leave The Palm Woods, and she hadn't heard from Kendall. She meant what she said.

Logan was in the lobby waiting for an elevator when the elevator with Lucy in it opened up. He quickly noticed the moving box she was carrying as well as her suitcase. That could only mean one thing; she was moving out.

"So that's it, huh? You were just going to leave without saying anything to anyone; without even saying goodbye," Logan commented.

Lucy frowned. Logan didn't even try to mask the hurt in his voice. But it was more than that. A part of Lucy actually _wanted_ someone to try to stop her from leaving; she just hoped that person would be Kendall.

"Logan, don't make this more difficult than it already is," Lucy said, as she brushed past Logan.

"Oh, right. Because I can see how much you're struggling," Logan remarked sarcastically.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, her back to Logan. She wasn't an emotional girl. She really wasn't. She couldn't even remember the last time she ever cried. She couldn't even remember the last time she even had a reason to cry. However, a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"You don't understand. Kendall and Jo are getting back together. I don't want to be around to witness that," Lucy said.

"I don't understand? Really? Do you think it was easy for me to watch Camille and Steve together?" Logan replied.

Lucy didn't even know who Steve was. That was before she had moved into The Palm Woods. She was honestly surprised that Camille was ever with someone else besides Logan. Logan and Camille seemed like star-crossed lovers or something; one of those couples who even when they weren't together, they were together.

"Yeah, but the difference is I actually have a spine," Lucy commented.

Logan saw right through Lucy. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He knew that she was trying to make him mad at her so that he would _let_ her leave. If it were anyone else, it might have worked, but it wasn't going to fly with Logan.

"Says the person who is running away from Kendall," Logan shot back.

Lucy wheeled around, and stormed over to Logan, livid. Who did he think he was? Saying what he was saying to her! Why couldn't he just let her move out? What did he care?

Logan saw the solitary tear trickle down Lucy's face. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never seen Lucy cry before. He frankly didn't even think she was capable of crying; not because she was some emotionless robot, but just because she was such a tough girl.

"Are you…_crying_?" Logan asked sympathetically.

Lucy furiously wiped away her lone tear. "What? No! I just had something in my eye!"

Logan wasn't convinced.

"Why should I stay though? Give me one good reason!" Lucy challenged.

"Me," Logan responded simply.

Lucy looked up at Logan's face. She blinked her eyes once. Twice. Surely that wasn't meant how it sounded to Lucy. That was impossible, right? Not once did Lucy ever get the impression that Logan was interested in her romantically. Besides, he was with Camille, and Camille was kind of sort of her best friend at The Palm Woods. Well, before Jo got back. Now Lucy wasn't quite sure where she stood with Camille because once upon a time, Jo was Camille's best friend too.

"Maybe I don't _want _you to go," Logan stated.

"Well, we don't always get what we want. Believe me. I should know," Lucy replied.

Logan knew that he was digging his own grave. If word ever got back to Kendall and Jo, even Camille, that he tried to stop Lucy from leaving, how would they react? Jo would probably feel betrayed; that Logan picked Lucy over her. Kendall would probably get mad at him for not staying out of it. It was hard to say _how_ Camille would react. It really could go either way. She's such a wild card.

"What about your dream to become a rock goddess, huh? Are you just going to give up on that?" Logan asked.

"It was a stupid dream that probably is never going to happen!" Lucy answered.

Lucy wasn't sure if Logan was trying to make her feel better or worse. Reminding her of her failed dream wasn't helping matters any. She had to give Logan credit though. He was still here talking to her. If anything, that showed how much he cared. Lucy was glad that _someone_ did.

"Don't do that to yourself, Lucy! You're…_amazing_. At least you can play an instrument. About what you said about me earlier, you're right; I'm a coward, but not you. You're not afraid to speak your mind. I really…I really admire that about you. I wish I was like that," Logan said reflectively.

"But you are! You just do it through your sarcasm," Lucy replied, nudging Logan with her elbow, smirking.

Lucy was seeing Logan in an entirely new light. She used to think that of the four of them, Kendall was her only viable option. James and Carlos both crushed on her in the past, but that wasn't going to happen in a million years. She never even considered Logan. Of course, that was mostly due to him being with Camille, but even so, why should that stop her?

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll murder you, but…I think you're kind of amazing too," Lucy said.

"Kind of?" Logan asked incredulously. "Gee, thanks! I guess…"

Lucy laughed. It was an odd feeling too. She never thought she would have a reason to laugh so soon, given everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. Huh. Look at that. Logan was actually making her feel better. Who would've thunk it?

Lucy stood up on her tiptoes, and kissed Logan flush on the lips. It was hard to say who was more surprised by what had just transpired: Lucy or Logan? She got back down on the balls of her feet, and stared at the ground, biting her lip awkwardly.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what came over me," Lucy confessed.

"No. It's…It's…okay," Logan answered quickly, maybe _too_ quickly.

Logan was a dead man walking now. Someone really was going to murder him now. He just wasn't sure who would be the first one. Lucy is Kendall's ex-girlfriend, and they had _just_ broken up. Camille is Logan's girlfriend, at least for the time being, though that was bound to change soon. And Jo…well, maybe Jo wouldn't care. Why should she? It doesn't have anything to do with her…does it?

If Lucy wasn't confused before, she certainly was now. In the short time that she and Kendall dated, they never kissed; not once. When they did, it was only on the cheek; never on the lips. Yet she just got done planting a kiss on Logan's lips. She didn't even know she had feelings for him like that. She wrote it off as him just saying the right things at the right time. Yeah, if James or Carlos had said what Logan had said…no. Not even then!

"I'm so dead!" Logan said out loud, freaking out. "Kendall's my best friend! Once he finds out about this…"

"He won't care! At least he shouldn't! By him picking Jo over me, he showed what I mean to him!" Lucy exclaimed. "Besides, you did nothing wrong! I kissed you!"

Logan's face had turned white as a sheet. He had this deer caught in the headlights expression written all over his face.

"Y-you k-kissed m-me? Why did you have to go and do that?" Logan said, starting to raise his voice.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Lucy exclaimed, marching over to Logan, and clamping her hand over his mouth, her box and suitcase long forgotten.

On second thought, Lucy didn't know why she wanted Logan to keep his voice down. Who cared if someone overheard something? Besides, she thought it was absolutely adorable how Logan was freaking out…er…uh…she said nothing! Thought nothing! Same difference!

Logan had a hard time wrapping his head around all of this. He was a logical individual, yet he couldn't make sense of any of this. It was…weird. Up until a few moments ago, Camille had been the only girl to ever kiss him. He never really had anything to compare it to…until now. He was ashamed to admit it, but Lucy was a really good kisser.

Logan tried to say something, but Lucy didn't quite understand, what with her hand still being clamped over his mouth and all, muffling his voice.

"What?" Lucy asked, awkwardly removing her hand from Logan's soft…his lips. Removing her hand from Logan's lips.

"I said…well it's a moot point now that you did what I was asking you to do!" Logan said, quickly averting his gaze.

Lucy followed suit. They were having the opposite of a staring contest. Each of them was too afraid of what they might see if they looked the other in the eye, so they looked some place else; _any_ place else.

It was like Logan was seeing Lucy for the first time as well. There was no denying her beauty, both inner and outer. It's just that Kendall had always shown an interest in Lucy, and the last thing Logan wanted to do was step on anybody's toes. Besides, around the time Lucy moved in, Camille and Logan were getting back together. Logan knew that if he and Lucy were to ever date, he'd have his hands full. But really, he's dated _Camille_ off and on. If anything, he should be used to that by now.

"Don't worry, Mitchell. I'm not going to kiss you again. That was a one-time thing," Lucy said as convincingly as she could muster, all things considered.

"Mitchell, huh? What, so we're on a last name basis now? Eh, Stone?" Logan replied.

Lucy chuckled. That's twice Logan's made her laugh in one night now. Not that she's counting or anything…

"Why are you so weird?" Lucy inquired.

"Me? Weird? Have you seen your…" Logan started to say.

"Hair lately?" Lucy and Logan said simultaneously.

Logan had a dumbfounded look on his face. Now they were talking in unison? What exactly was going on here?

"Seriously, Mitchell. You need to come up with some new material," Lucy commented, winking at Logan.

No way! Lucy _couldn't_ have winked at him! There has to be some other perfectly logical explanation! Like she had dust in her eye or something. Logan made a mental note to check the dust level in the air in the lobby at a later date.

"Why should I come up with new material, Stone? If it ain't broke, don't fix it," Logan remarked.

"Oh, it's broke. Irreparably damaged," Lucy said, smirking.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up. To a third party observer, it would appear that Logan and Lucy were flirting with one another. But that was ridiculous, right? Logan couldn't be _flirting_ with her, could he?

"Are you…_blushing_?" Logan asked, amused.

"What? No!" Lucy retorted, letting a veil of streaked hair fall over her face.

"Right, because your cheeks have a natural rosy color to them!"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Nope. Just a blusher."

"I'm _not_ blushing!"

"_Someone_ is getting awfully defensive!"

"Oh yeah? Well _someone_ is getting awfully insane!"

"Okay, okay. You're not blushing."

"Good! Glad we're finally in agreement."

"Except for you are!"

"Shut it, Mitchell!"

It was odd how comfortable Lucy had come to feel around Logan; how comforted she was by Logan. For the time being at least, she had forgotten completely about how hurt she was by Kendall. All she could think about was how much fun she was having with Logan.

"On second thought, I think I'll stick around a bit longer. I think I have a reason to stay now," Lucy said.

"That's me, right?" Logan asked.

"Puh-lease! Don't flatter yourself, Mitchell!"

As Lucy passed Logan, box and suitcase in tow again, she winked at Logan for a second time. If it had happened only once, he could have been imagining things, but twice?

Logan didn't want to take the same elevator as Lucy just in case Jo, Camille, or Kendall were to happen upon them. So Logan headed for the stairs. Of course, he realized after the first flight of stairs that he could have just taken a second elevator, but it was too late by then.

Logan walked into Apartment 2J with an extra spring to his step. He headed straight for his room, which he just so happened to share with Kendall. Kendall quickly took note of Logan's mood.

"Hey, buddy. Someone seems happy. Any particular reason why?" Kendall asked.

"Nope," Logan answered.

And so the lies began.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am not making a profit by writing this.**

**Maybe I Don't Want You to Go**

Kendall was surprised to find Lucy in the lobby. The last he heard, if she hadn't heard from him by the end of last night, she was leaving The Palm Woods. Though it was a difficult decision for Kendall to make, he chose to get back together with Jo. So that begged the question: Why was Lucy still here?

"Lucy? What are you still doing here?" Kendall asked.

Lucy kept her emotions carefully in check. Though Kendall broke her heart, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had done so. She made herself appear indifferent despite that hardly being the case.

"It's nice to see you too," Lucy sarcastically remarked.

Kendall was between a rock and a hard place. The only other time he broke up with a girl was when he broke up with Jo, but now they were back together. Kendall had always heard stories about there not being such a thing as amicable breakups. Kendall used to think that was ridiculous; that even ex-girlfriends could still be friends. He wanted to still be friends with Lucy, but he also didn't want to give her false hope that the two of them would get back together.

"Why do you have to be like that? You have no idea how much I struggled with my decision to choose Jo," Kendall commented.

"Right, because you look so broken up over it all," Lucy replied bitterly.

Kendall wondered what Lucy could possibly still be doing at The Palm Woods. She said she was going to do something, yet she didn't. Maybe it just meant that her word meant nothing. Or maybe something made Lucy decide to stay; or rather _someone_.

"How come you decided to stay?" Kendall questioned.

"After what you did, I don't owe you any explanation!" Lucy retorted.

It was far easier being angry at Kendall than being sad because of Kendall. Lucy was starting to think that maybe she had jumped the gun. She had just got out of a long, messy relationship with Beau. Perhaps she should have waited before she started dating again. But being with Kendall felt so right. He had even met her parents, and for what? They weren't even dating anymore!

"Look, I still care about you," Kendall stated.

"Just not as much as you care about Jo. I got it," Lucy replied.

Kendall frowned. Logically, it made sense why Lucy was upset with him. Emotionally, it was a bitter pill to swallow.

"So what was I? A place filler until your _true _love got back from New Zealand?" Lucy demanded.

"It wasn't like that! I didn't know Jo would be back so soon! I thought she wouldn't be back for another three years!" Kendall exclaimed.

Lucy scoffed.

"Oh, well in that case, everything's okay then!" Lucy responded with biting sarcasm.

Kendall hated that he had to hurt Lucy like he did. It was a lose-lose situation though. Someone was bound to get hurt. Unfortunately for Lucy, that person was her.

"The truth of the matter is that if Jo never came back, you and I would probably be together right now," Kendall said, trying to make Lucy feel at least a little better.

"So I'm your backup? Gee, thanks!" Lucy retorted.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

It was times like this where Kendall wished he was better with words. He would give anything to be one of those guys who could say the right thing at precisely the right time. Kendall had a feeling if he was one of those guys, he and Lucy could still be friends at least.

"You and I dated for what? Like ninety-six minutes? What a joke! When talking about my past relationships, our ninety-six minute one is hardly even worth mentioning!" Lucy commented.

"No, no, no! Don't say that! Don't pretend like _we_ never happened!" Kendall pleaded.

Kendall wanted to take Lucy by the hand and comfort her, but at the same time, he didn't want to be unfaithful to Jo. Not to mention how the last thing in the world Lucy probably wanted right now was to be comforted by her ex-boyfriend of ninety-six minutes.

"I can't believe I fell for you! I'm such an idiot!" Lucy remarked.

"You're _not_ an idiot!" Kendall replied.

"And how could you lead me on like that? Did you ever even have feelings for me?"

Kendall sighed. He really shouldn't be surprised. He should have seen this coming. There was no way anyone could be dumped in the manner Kendall dumped Lucy, and take the breakup in stride.

"My feelings for you _were_ real, believe it or not. I know I hurt you, but that was never my intention. I hope that one day, and I probably shouldn't hold my breath on it being anytime soon, you and I could be friends," Kendall said.

"I _don't _believe you! I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore! I hope my staying here makes you incredibly uncomfortable!" Lucy shot back.

She walked away from Kendall. She came to a stop, turned around, and walked back up to Kendall.

"Oh, and one more thing; you're going to wish that I _had_ left The Palm Woods!" Lucy remarked before leaving a stunned Kendall alone in the lobby.

XXXXX

"You can open your eyes now," Logan said, removing his hand from Camille's eyes.

Camille took in her surroundings, and quickly figured out where she was; her favorite restaurant: Chez Fancee. Logan had made reservations for him and Camille, unbeknownst to Camille.

"Surprise!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh Logan, you shouldn't have, but am I ever glad that you did," Camille commented, throwing her arms around Logan, and kissing him on the lips and cheeks several times in succession.

Little did Camille know that the reservations were just the beginning. He had a few more tricks up his sleeve. Also, little did Camille know that all of this was to help ease Logan's guilty conscience. Even though Lucy had been the one to kiss him, he still felt like he had been unfaithful to Camille.

Logan was the perfect gentleman, pulling out the chair for Camille, and waiting for her to sit down before he took his own seat. Camille just took comfort in the fact that maybe just maybe chivalry _wasn't _dead after all.

"Order whatever you like. It's my treat," Logan told Camille, giving her a dimpled smile.

Camille didn't know quite what to make of all this. Just when she thought she had Logan all figured out, he would go and do something above and beyond her expectations. Here she thought that Logan didn't like going out on dates all that much. And when they did, they usually went double Dutch.

"What's all of this for?" Camille asked.

Logan reached across the table, and took Camille's hand in his own. He leaned over the table, and planted a delicate kiss on the back of her hand, before sitting back in his seat, and looking at her, eyes full of adoration.

"I just love you _so_ much. You _do _know that, right?" Logan answered.

"I'd certainly hope so!" Camille joked.

Despite his girlfriend's attempt at light humor, Logan was fighting an inner battle. He was desperately trying to keep his tears at bay. He was on the verge of breaking down in front of Camille. The truth of the matter was that Logan was an emotional wreck right now. He was confused, but one thing he did know was that he wanted very much to hold onto everything he had, and that meant Camille.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay? You seem a little…off…tonight," Camille commented.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Logan lied. "Hey, I got you something!"

Camille watched as Logan reached underneath the table, only to retrieve a bouquet of a dozen red roses and a giant heart-shaped box of assorted chocolates. Logan was just full of surprises tonight. He never bought her _anything_! Not that she was one of those high-maintenance girls who insisted that their boyfriends shower them with expensive gifts. She wasn't Red Dress Jennifer!

Camille took the gifts from her boyfriend. She felt like a kid waking up on Christmas morning to find presents underneath the Christmas tree. She had the biggest smile on her face. She held the roses up to her nose and inhaled their sweet aroma.

"You didn't have to do this, you know? Any of this," Camille stated.

"I know, but I _wanted_ to," Logan replied. "Oh yeah, and I got you something else!"

Camille was rendered speechless. Reservations at Chez Fancee, flowers, chocolate, and even more? She didn't know what she had done to deserve a boyfriend as fantastic as Logan was. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet.

Logan reached underneath the table, and pulled out another heart-shaped box; only this one was significantly smaller. He held it out to Camille, and popped the lid open. Inside was a pearl necklace.

Camille gasped. "Logan, it's beautiful!"

Logan took the piece of jewelry out of the box, and got up out of his seat. He walked around the table to Camille, standing behind her.

"May I?" Logan asked.

Camille nodded her head. She didn't trust herself enough to say anything verbally. She feared she would sound like a babbling idiot or something. Was it just her or did it suddenly get hot in here? She felt a tremendous need to fan herself or something.

Camille could feel Logan's warm breath against the back of her neck. She felt the cool exterior of the pearls flit across her collarbone, causing her to hold her breath. Her heart was racing.

"There! It looks beautiful, but not as beautiful as you!" Logan commented.

XXXXX

Camille was having the time of her life with Logan tonight. It was incredibly sweet the way he was doting on her. It was very thoughtful of him to surprise her with dinner reservations and presents. She still suspected that there was more to this than meets the eye, but she just didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Tonight's been amazing! Thank you again, Logan," Camille said as Logan walked her to her apartment.

The two of them shared a passionate goodbye kiss. Who ever said that the goodbye kiss was only Kendall and Jo's thing? Soon, breathing started to become a problem though. Stupid oxygen!

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Logan asked.

Camille laughed. "Only about twenty times."

"Well, here comes the twenty-first; I love you. You love me too, don't you?"

Camille found it odd the way Logan said that; like there stood a chance that she might actually say no. She had ignored all the warning signs earlier in the night. She was tempted to _not_ let this one go ignored, but she also didn't want to ruin what had so far been a perfect night.

"Logan, do you even need to ask?" Camille replied.

"No, but I just need to hear you say it. Please, Camille?" Logan begged.

Camille tried her best to hide her frown, but she wasn't sure how successful she was. Logan had been weirdly emotional all night. Several times, she could have sworn that he was about ready to cry. Now, he insisted that she tells him she loves him. She was starting to become really worried.

"I love you too, Logan, but you know that," Camille said.

"Let's just leave it at that. Goodnight, Camille," Logan said, planting a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

Logan couldn't get away from Camille fast enough. That was certainly a close call. He had almost lost his cool in front of her. He got in a vacant elevator, and as soon as the elevator started moving, Logan pushed the emergency stop button. He just needed to be alone for a few moments.

His knees gave out on him, and he flopped to the floor. He buried his face in his hands, and sobbed. _That's just it, Camille; I don't deserve your love. I'm so afraid that once you find out what happened between me and Lucy, you'll never forgive me. _

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

**Maybe I Don't Want You to Go**

James opened the door to Apartment 2J and found "the love of his life" awaiting him on the other side of the threshold. He wrapped his arms around her in an overly enthusiastic embrace.

"You came back for me!" James commented.

Lucy pushed him back, holding him at arm's length. She had an expression on her face that was hard to read, but may have held a hint of disgust.

"James, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you like that?" Lucy replied.

James folded his arms over his chest, and flipped his hair without using his hands as it fell over his eyes.

"Right, because you like Kendall," James said.

James didn't understand why Lucy didn't like him, yet she liked Kendall. James thought he was _way_ better looking than Kendall. For that matter, James never understood it when _any_ girl wasn't into him. Have they _seen _him?

Lucy faltered a bit at the mere mentioning of Kendall's name. It was stupid though! How could the sound of his name reopen her wounds? Lucy faced a bit of a dilemma; should she tell James about her and Logan? Was there even anything to tell? Sure, they shared a kiss, but ever since then, she hasn't seen hide or tail of Logan.

"May I come in?" Lucy asked.

James stepped aside, letting Lucy into the apartment. She noticed that Carlos was seated at the kitchen island eating cereal out of his hockey helmet. Lucy found her eyes drift to the bedroom that Kendall and Logan shared with one another.

"Lucy? What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving The Palm Woods?" Carlos asked, a piece of cereal stuck to his chin.

"Carlos!" James scolded.

Carlos shrugged his shoulders innocently. What did he say that was so bad?

"I changed my mind," Lucy answered, that statement having dual meaning.

"Kendall's not here right now," James announced. "Why do you even want to get back together with him after he picked Jo over you?"

Carlos narrowed his eyes at James. The way he saw it, what James said was _far_ worse than what Carlos had said earlier. Yet that was _okay_? Why? Because James said it? Carlos returned his focus to wolfing down his breakfast.

"You wouldn't understand. You may have been on tons of dates, but you've never been in a serious relationship," Lucy responded.

"But you and Kendall only dated for like ninety-six minutes! How is _that_ a serious relationship?" Carlos chimed in.

"Carlos! Eat your cereal!" James reprimanded.

Carlos did as he was told, but not _because_ James told him to. Carlos only ate his breakfast because he just so happened to be hungry. It had _nothing_ to do with James!

"For what it's worth, I would have _never_ picked Jo over you," James stated.

"Nice try, James, but it still ain't happening!" Lucy retorted.

James was flabbergasted. Was he losing his touch or something? How could _anyone_ resist the infamous James Diamond charm? Up until Lucy, it never failed! James didn't see why they _couldn't_ work though; he was single; she was single.

Lucy wondered why Carlos wasn't still crushing on her like James was. Of course, not that anything would ever happen between her and Carlos even if he _was _crushing on her. She wanted to have intelligent conversations with whoever she dated, and with James and Carlos, that was highly unlikely.

"Do you want us to give Kendall a message?" James asked begrudgingly.

Lucy didn't know why she didn't just come clean to James and Carlos about who she _really_ came to Apartment 2J to see. They were bound to find out sooner or later anyways. The more she thought about it though, the more she came to the conclusion that there was something exhilarating about sneaking around with Logan. Granted, she hadn't exactly been sneaking around with Logan at all. But what business was it of theirs what she and Logan did or didn't do? So what if she had a little secret?

"No, I'll just try again later," Lucy said, maintaining her ruse.

James closed the door behind Lucy. When she was on the other side of the door, Lucy allowed herself to frown. It was bad enough that Kendall had hurt her, but now by ignoring her, Logan was hurting her too, and the worst part was that he probably didn't even realize it.

XXXXX

Kendall and Jo were having a picnic in the park. Picnics were one of their favorite things. But this particular picnic was more than just a couple thing. Kendall felt obligated to warn Jo about Lucy.

"This is nice," Jo commented.

"What? Yeah! It's nice!" Kendall said, distracted.

Jo gave Kendall a quizzical look. Why was he behaving so weirdly? It was almost like he was nervous or something, but that couldn't be it, could it? Kendall never got nervous. He was Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected. So what could he possibly be nervous about then?

"Okay, what's going on?" Jo asked.

"Lucy never left The Palm Woods!" Kendall blurted out.

Jo couldn't believe her ears. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with Lucy still living at The Palm Woods. She didn't really know Lucy that well. Heck, Jo didn't know Lucy at all, but Lucy didn't strike her as the type that would just roll over and play dead when it came to Kendall.

"I thought she was going to leave if you didn't pick her?" Jo remarked.

"I thought that too!" Kendall responded.

Kendall felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that he had told Jo about Lucy. Honesty was crucial in a relationship, and he couldn't go one second longer without coming clean to Jo. And so far, she didn't seem to be mad at him, which was a huge relief.

"Then what is she still doing here? Does she want to get back together with you?" Jo asked.

There was unmistakable jealousy in Jo's voice. Kendall couldn't really blame her either. The first time Jo saw Kendall after returning from New Zealand, he was locking lips with Lucy.

"Yeah, I really don't think she wants to get back together with me," Kendall commented.

"Why would she want to stay then?" Jo inquired.

Kendall had a disturbing thought. Was this what it was going to be like from now on? He and Jo were supposed to have quality time together just the two of them, but now they were discussing Lucy and trying to get to the bottom of why she's sticking around.

"I think she's staying for two reasons; one, to make me pay for not picking her; and two, because _someone_ got to her before she left and convinced her to stay," Kendall answered.

"But who would do that?" Jo replied.

Kendall didn't like how Jo phrased that; like no one in their right mind would even _want_ Lucy to stay; like she had no friends here.

Suddenly, Kendall's face took on a serious expression. He remembered how Logan was in a really good mood. He never said what had caused him to be in a pleasant mood though. The next day, Kendall saw Lucy in the lobby. It couldn't be, right? Was Logan the one who convinced Lucy to stay? Why would he do that though? Didn't he know how awkward that would make things for Kendall? Did he even care?

"You know, don't you?" Jo asked.

"Not for sure, but I have a pretty good idea who it was," Kendall said.

"Who?"

"Logan."

None of this made any sense to Jo. Logan and Camille were dating. Kendall was Logan's best friend. Lucy and Kendall used to date. So why would Logan want Lucy to keep on living at The Palm Woods? Here Jo thought Logan had more sense than that.

Jo suddenly felt really bad for Camille. She probably had no idea that Lucy was still even at The Palm Woods. Not to mention how she probably had no idea that Logan was the one to convince Lucy to stay. Jo realized that Camille and Lucy had become best friends while she was away, but now that she was back, she and Camille could pick up right where they left off.

"So does Lucy want to get back together with you or break up Logan and Camille?" Jo asked.

Honestly, it was the same question that Kendall had been wondering himself. But maybe they were getting ahead of themselves here. Just because Logan apparently convinced Lucy to stay didn't mean that there was anything romantic going on between them, right? That would just be all sorts of weird. How would that even work anyways? Logan and Camille were an item!

Kendall knew that Lucy had no desire to get back together with him, so maybe it _was_ the second one. Kendall couldn't believe that Logan would throw his relationship with Camille away after everything the two of them had been through over the years. Or maybe he wasn't. Maybe Logan wasn't interested in Lucy at all. Maybe Lucy was the one interested in Logan.

Kendall started to have second thoughts about even being friends with Lucy now. She had tried to come between him and Jo. Now she was trying to come between Logan and Camille. Well, Logan was Kendall's best friend, and he wasn't about to let that happen! Not if he had anything to say about it!

The more Kendall thought about it though, the more he started to think that Lucy being interested in Logan all of a sudden had nothing to do with Logan at all. Maybe it was just her way of getting back at Kendall. After all, Logan was Kendall's best friend. Yeah, maybe Lucy was just using Logan to make Kendall jealous.

"What? What are you thinking?" Jo asked, curious about Kendall's prolonged silence.

"Lucy's using Logan to get at me. She's trying to get revenge on me. She's trying to come between Logan and Camille. She's trying to make you jealous. I think she's sticking around just so she can stir up some trouble and make everyone's lives miserable," Kendall explained.

Jo felt her protective instincts start to kick in. She had no doubt that Kendall was having similar instincts. They both felt protective of Logan because they both saw Logan as their little brother of sorts.

Now that Kendall had given it some more time to digest, he wasn't really all that surprised anymore that Logan wanted Lucy to stay. Logan wasn't one of those people who had tons of friends, but the ones he did make he wanted to hold onto. He wasn't a people person like Carlos. He wasn't a ladies man like James. He wasn't popular like Kendall. It wasn't even about making things awkward for anyone; it was just that Logan didn't want to lose one of his friends.

"Wait. Does Camille know what Logan did?" Kendall asked Jo.

"I don't think so. Should we tell her?" Jo replied.

Kendall shook his head. As much as Camille deserved a heads up, it wasn't Kendall and Jo's news to share. If anyone was to give Camille a fair warning, it should be none other than Logan himself.

Jo frowned. The more time that went by without Logan telling Camille, the angrier she was bound to become when he _did_ tell her. Ideally, he should have told her as soon as it happened, but that obviously didn't happen. The more Logan keeps it a secret, the more Camille will believe that he's trying to hide something.

"Do you think Logan and Camille will be okay?" Jo asked.

Kendall wished that he had an answer for Jo, but he didn't. At least, not the answer she wanted to hear. But even if Lucy managed to come between Logan and Camille, they would get back together again. That's what they did. How many times have they broken up and got back together? This time would be no different, right? This wouldn't be the straw that broke the camel's back.

Jo started to think that was exactly what Lucy was trying to accomplish; break up Logan and Camille so she could have Logan for herself. Dating your ex-boyfriend's best friend is certainly a huge statement. There might not be a bigger statement to be made. But Logan deserved better. He was a sweet guy. He deserved to be with someone who actually wanted to be with him; not someone who was just trying to get revenge on their ex.

Kendall had a feeling that it was only a matter of time until Logan and Camille broke up. Only this time, they might not get back together. He would comfort and console Logan just as Jo will comfort and console Camille. But they shouldn't have to. Why couldn't Lucy have just left like she was supposed to? Logan had a good heart, but he should have left it well enough alone!

"Logan, what have you done?" Kendall pondered out loud.

To Be Continued…


End file.
